


Destiny Pentober Day 1 - Your Guardian

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Easton-4, Emerald_Ghost, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Halloween, Pentober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Easton-4 and Emerald take some time to themselves and watch the stars as the Festival of the Lost begins, and the Exo reflects on her relationship with her Ghost in a calm, peaceful tower by moonlight.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 1 - Your Guardian

# Guardian

###  _Written by Freyja_

### Festival of the Lost. The one time of the year dedicated to remembering those we lost and honoring them with a celebration. The tower was filled with happy and jovial people and guardians. For once in Easton-4’s life, she felt similarly. It had been a long and tough year. But she luckily didn't lose anyone this year, and the Sunbreaker found solace in this fact.

### “The city is lively tonight Easton, What would you like to do?”  
She gently shook off her thoughts and turned to watch her Ghost float up beside her, mechanisms quietly whirring and shimmering within his shell. His single eye tilted with the rest of him, quizzical yet happy.  
“That’s a good question, Emerald. I honestly just wanna sit by the hangar with a cup of hot cocoa and just… watch the stars.”  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea! Let’s go!”  
  
After the guardian picked up her drink from the tower cafe, she started on her way to the hangar.  
“You know, I don't think I thank you enough, Emerald.”  
“For what?”  
“For being my ghost. For being there for me.”  
“You know you don't have to thank me for that Easton. It’s in the job description.”  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just...I know a lot of Ghosts who don't have very healthy relationships with their guardians. Hell, Hannibal doesn't even speak anymore. I care a lot about you Emerald. You don't know how much you mean to me.”  
  
Emerald floated there for a bit, processing the information.  
“I-I guess I never thought of it like that… thanks? I think?”  
Easton chuckled, the noise as warm as her glowing hearth of a chest. It almost carried the fire with it as it traveled up through her body and out her mouth, burning away the cold with its presence.  
“I’m sorry for being so awkward about it. Violet says I'm awful with words.”  
The Titan and her Ghost shared a laugh together before finally looking to the stars above.  
They had reached the hangar, and the night was peppered with lights both cosmic and manmade.  
Easton looked over at her Ghost, his gaze wide-eyed, transfixed by the spectacle, and she smiled.  
“Emerald?”  
“What’s up?”  
“Can you promise me something?”  
He gave a reassuring twirl of his segments and bobbed an approximate nod.  
“Anything.”  
“If I leave this world, stay with the fireteam for me? Keep them from losing their way.”  
“I can sure as hell try!”  
“Appreciated.”  
  
The pair continued to sit at the edge of the hangar, watching as paper lanterns lit the sky. It was a calm night. And for once, Easton could enjoy it.


End file.
